dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheliv
|birth = 727 Age |death = 16 October, 738 Age |birth power level = 97 |max power level = 1,240 |pronouns = |height = 122 cm or 4' |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = |family = Priyep (team leader) Tinpern (comrade) |voice actor = }} Sheliv is an Elite Class Saiyan who is one of Priyep's teammates. Biography Sheliv first appears in near the end of ''One Way To Improve'', alongside Priyep, Tinpern, Cuber, and Chaiva, in preparation to assassinate and bring back the severed head of Tenrin. In later episodes, upon arriving on Frieza Planet 184, Sheliv, Priyep, and Tinpern separate from Chaiva and Cuber. When Cuber successfully recovers the head of Tenrin and sends Chaiva back to Planet Vegeta, Priyep, with the assistance of Sheliv and Tinpern, beats Cuber to near-death and claims Tenrin's head for himself. Priyep then lies to Ocra and others about being the one to kill Tenrin, which angers the recovered Chaiva, who returns to Frieza Planet 184 to recover Cuber. A few months later, Sheliv, Priyep, and Tinpern are once again assigned alongside Chaiva and Cuber on a mission, this time to Planet Frieza 114 to put a stop to a rebellion. Initially, all five Saiyans travel as a group. Upon arriving at the first group of enemies, Priyep and his gang refuse to help the other two. After the Chaiva and Cuber eliminate the local rebels, Sheliv, Priyep, and Tinpern split off from the other two to kill other insurrectionists. Eventually, Chaiva contacts Priyep, telling him that Frieza has turned on the Saiyans and that the children must leave the planet in order to travel to another one that is beyond Planet Trade Organization space. Priyep reluctantly complies, and he and his two companions escape Planet Frieza 114. When the Saiyans arrive on the destination planet, they discover that Cuber forgot to turn off his scouter. Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern immediately turn on Cuber and Chaiva. The ensuing fight results in the destruction of the Saiyans' attack balls and Cuber and Chaiva split off from the other three Saiyans. A few days later, Clen, Ayato, and Ryugon arrive on the planet. Ryugon goes after Priyep and his gang and targets Tinpern first, killing him. Priyep and Sheliv immediately fight back but the latter disengages when Ryugon's energy wave volley pins her down. Priyep, who is stronger however, continues to fight Ryugon and is able to kill the dragonfly-like alien. When Ayato and Clen are killed, Sheliv and Priyep fly to finish off the other Saiyans. Priyep fights Chaiva while Sheliv fights Cuber. During Sheliv's fight against Cuber, Kailon wakes and attempts to help his brother. Priyep, who had just defeated Chaiva, grabs Cuber from behind in order to allow Sheliv to attack Kailon unhindered. Sheliv is able to briefly overwhelm Kailon until she is interrupted by Cuber, who had broken free from Priyep's grip, grabbing her by the throat. Kailon then makes his way between Cuber and Sheliv and kills the latter with his Shoenken. Techniques |-|Techniques= *'Brutal Pummeling' – After double-axe-handling his opponent into the ground, Priyep lifts him/her/it by the collar with his left hand and punches him/her/it several times with his right fist. On the last punch, Priyep releases his grip and sends the opponent to Tinpern, who catches the severally-weakened opponent by the arm and tosses him/her/it to Sheliv. Sheliv then throws the barely-conscious opponent off into the distance. *' ' – A volley of ki blasts fired from alternating palms – Sheliv's ki blasts are blue-white in color *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly * – A powerful blue-white energy sphere thrown from the palm * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Sheliv's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color |-|Transformations= * – A giant, gorilla-like form that is ten times as powerful Sheliv's normal state – as a Saiyan with a tail, Sheliv can achieve this form |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *' ' – A communicator used to read s Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Canon Respecting